Event Horizon
by Rimshooter
Summary: Notice: Rest of Summary inside. 10,000 ships, 145,070 marines and shangheli, all of which vanishes without a trace, while looking for additional Halo rings... HaloxWarhammer 40k crossover. NOT ONESHOT. R&R. Hiatus.
1. Log Entry 01 Into the Dark

Disclaimer

I am not Bungie,Games Workshop . Nvidia .Relic,or any other game company you can think of, I'm just one underweight kid sitting at a computer desk figuring out ways to make this disclaimer as long as possible because he is 

bored

_**Entos arthro Skoteinos means Into the Dark: Greek**_

**Event Horizon**

Summary

_10,000 ships 145,070 marines and covenant separatists, all of which vanished without a single trace while looking for additional Halo rings, except a single message capsule found drifting in space, what happened? Read the message's secrets to find out. _

Data Entry-01\Log-Date 1500 Hours Military Time\Code Name: Entos arthro Skoteinos

Security Clearance: CLASSIFIED

Pass-Code: 71889089-Processing-CLEAR

**Chapter 1:** Into the Dark

During the four years after the incidents at _The Ark. _The Shangheli, or Elites as most called them, had set up an orbital city, much like _High Charity, _called _Redemption_ in orbit around the moon to remain in easy contact with the UNSC forces. In this facility there was currently a lot of military activity. To be precise, there was a large fleet currently docked within its confines, ten-thousand strong. The reason for this fleet's presence was the preparations of a large expedition, to find, and destroy, the last Halo rings. The Elites offered six thousand of their own ships to this cause.

The reason for their 'generosity' was the fact that, now that the covenant had broken apart under Truth's lead, they had very little need for such a military strength.

Currently, within a large auditorium in _Redemption, _Lieutenant Remus Clement was bored, he had to come to a long speech and lecture on the expedition the fleet he was assigned to was heading on. And it bored the HELL out of him. Considering the _speech_ was just a failing way to keep the troop's morale about their trip up, and the lecture was a long, drawn-out, preach on safety protocols and such.

To make things brighter though, it was almost finished as they were due out by 1600 hours.

"How much longer is this guy going to rant?" someone nearby muttered.

Remus looked to his left at the speaker.

He was another ODST, though his faces was covered by the usual black helm and visor, Remus could _feel_ the boredom radiating off of him.

"Hey, don't disrespect the higher-ups, your lucky to even been selected so just shut up." another unidentified person spoke up.

"Why don't you, we're all bored here, so just deal with my insults... this guy is putting me to sleep!."

The two were prevented from arguing further as the speech drew to a close and all hands were to be ready within 10 minutes for the expedition.

"Finally! See you on the ship, though I hope not." the unknown ODST muttered as he left.

Nothing else to do, Remus took off towards his ship.

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I kind of got bored, so I'm going to post the next chapter, Log-02, tomorrow, maybe. I hoped I could make this a long chapter, but I want the logs to each be a separate chapter and time-set. Please R&R.**_


	2. Log Entry 02 Heaven's Wrath

**Disclaimer**

**I am not Relic, Nvidia, Games Workshop, Bungie, or any other major game designing company you can think of.**

**Ouranos' Thymos: Heaven's Wrath : Greek**

**Author's Note**

_**I apologize for the large numbers of ships and such, but I have made that chapter more realistic so please stop ranting about it. Furthermore, there is still a large military interest in this project so it will stay a decent number. I intend to write this chapter from 6 pages to 10 pages in length, I'll try.**_

_**Also I'll probably be inserting my own W40k race. The disclaimer should tell you of the crossover, since I made the race, I couldn't exactly make it obvious. Also, the log is centered around the UNSC Destroyer Iroquois' observations and security logs, which were damaged at some point causing the soon to be frequent \error data corrupt\ messages. Also, for out of ship missions and segments 'theory' indicates that these pieces are from marine's personal data chips.**_

Data Entry-02\Log-Date 1900 Hours Military Time; Four Months After Last Entry\Code Name: Ouranos' Thymos

Security Clearance: CLASSIFIED

Pass-Code: 79641919-Processing-CLEAR

**Chapter 2: Heaven's Wrath**

_Captain Alexander Young _was thoroughly busy, the reason he was busy, is because he was bored near out-of-his-mind.

It had been four months, and most non-vital crew members had gone into cryo-stasis, the particular crew members being the ground combat forces and several technicians, and honestly, he was starting to miss the soldiers' 'enthusiasm.'

He took a moment to look around the bridge, taking in the site that would usually look like the hub of a base in some sci-fi movie like _Stargate_ or _The Core_. Right now however, only half of the seats were filled, these being the radar and power monitors. His on-board AI, Deimos, controlled everything else.

"Sir, I have several contacts roughly 200 kilometers away around the side of the moon." the man at the radar station, Jameson he thought? Had said.

"How many, and what class/size?" Young responded.

"Approx. 98 covenant vessels, assumed to be brute-controlled, and an unknown, roughly 50 times our size. Apparently the covies are attacking the behemoth with little to no success."

"Alright, wake up the sleepers, this could get hairy. and I want us at full combat status, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"They must've been busy while we were gone."

\cut data-feed\

Accessing Log-02\Segment\Alpha Wraith

(In other words, the data feed cut to another scene slightly after the last one)

_Remus _emerged from his cryo-induced slumber and went about getting dressed, while shaking off the nausea from cryogenical sleep. He was pale, a testament to his affiliation with space combat, and had a black crew-cut with a shot beard. He looked about 24, but in reality, he was about 46.

As he finished putting on amour, along with several other marines and ODST, the intercom blared.

"Attention all personnel, we are entering a combat zone, be prepared to repel boarders."

Having heard this, Remus started towards the nearest armory to gear up.

Along the way he started to gather up his squad. He walked up to a nearby marine, one of the few that hadn't went to 'sleep' and asked about his squad, seeing the red patch on his soldier, the marine stopped and saluted.

"At ease, where's my squad, Lieutenant Remus Clement."

"I believe they were in cryo-2 sir!" He replied briskly.

"Thanks." Remus muttered before heading off.

As he reached the designated cryo-bay, his squad which consisted of 6 ODST including himself, easily distinguished via service tag on his HUD, turned and saluted. At ease, come on, let's gear up, you heard the comm. we've got some covenant ass to kick."

\cut data feed\

Accessing Log-02\Segment\Beta Wraith

In the armory. Remus strapped an MA5C to his back via shoulder-strap and shouldered a BR55, pocketing ammo for each. He didn't grab any grenades as using explosives in close quarters wasn't exactly ideal.

Sergeant Michael Taylor, his second in command, shouldered a M90 Shotgun and pocketed ammo for it, then grabbed a belt with 3 or 4 grenades on it, and fastened it along his torso.

Lance Corporal James Carrol Shouldered an MA5C, Pocketed ammo for it, and holstered a magnumin one of his pockets.

Two of the remaining three grabbed MA5Cs with extra ammo, while the last one chose a BR55.

"Right, let's head to the nearest airlock."

\error data corrupted.. skipping to next segment\

Accessing Log-02\Segment\Gamma Wraith

The UNSC destroyer Iroquois, still relatively intact after the battle of reach and salvaged in 2553, fired its two MAC cannons in succession at an approaching carrier, the first four punching through its shields, and the last two shearing it into halves.

Taking its place, a destroyer and two frigates formed up, only to have the Marathon-Class Cruiser _Memphis_ fire one of its four complementary Shiva nukes into their formation,bringing down all of their shields. The _Memphis_ then fired a mac round into each, destroying the frigates and crippling the destroyer. As the UNSC and separatist ships shifted their attention to another, similar, group heading towards them, the forgotten destroyer launched several boarding craft.

As some longswords and seraphs intercepted and destroyed several of them, a few broke through and headed towards the _Iroquois_ and _Memphis._

The destroyer then received the blunt end of a covenant energy projector for its troubles, shearing the already damaged craft into pieces.

\cut data feed\


End file.
